He Can Turn Back Time
by LastChanceBeforeDawn
Summary: A short story containing devastating SPOILERS that inevitably lead to a passionate night shared between Jack and Ianto. This story takes place near the end of the Torchwood series "Children of Earth". Timelines do not add up; creative liberties were taken for the flow of the story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Visit

SPOILERS Rated M for Smut/Cannon Homosexual Relationships/Erotic

As if it wasn't bad enough that Ianto had just suffocated in his arms, it felt like eternity for the chemicals in the air to flood into Jack's body and temporarily sedate him as well with his arm draped across his lover's neck.

When Jack awoke again he could still sell the chemicals and the strong scent of plastic from the crimson tarp they'd draped over his body. That's when he heard the howl. That all to familiar whirling noise that he'd grown so use to not hearing. With a shaking hand Jack pulled the red material away from his face and sat up with a wince glancing to his left at the body closest to him with a frown. He couldn't bring himself to even think about what he knew lied beneath.

The captain shifted his weight and lifted his body with a stumble obviously not fully recovered from the poisoning he'd just endured and he really didn't have time or the patience to deal with the miraculous Doctor but...there he stood. A shorter man in a brown suit with messy hair. The last time Jack had seen this man he looked quite different and he had handed over a handsome sailor named Alonzo in a mingling alien bar. Now, in his most grievous, hour this man has the nerve to surface again after all that he'd just been through. After all that the world had just been through. Jack was boiling over. The taller man walked forward feeling his coat sink from his right shoulder as he pressed his chest to the Doctor's chest with an animal-like huff.

"What gives you the right to come NOW? Do you have any idea what has been happening here? Do you have any idea what the world has just been through?" Jack's words chomped out towards the man's mouth and he grasp at the tailored coat the man wore just to emphasize his anger.

"There was nothing anyone could do. The humans had made to big of a mistake." The Doctor was so calm and his hand lifted to Jack's jawline before shifting his weight away from the man's grasp. "I have a proposition for you, Jack."

"A proposition? For what? You ...you look...different." Jack muttered to the man in front of him taking a step back as an attempt not to seem as threatening. There was no use in taking his anger about Ianto out on the Doctor.

"I need for you to come with me." The man leaned against the blue doorway of his newly refurbished Tardis and with his arms folded he smirked.

"Donna? Will she be joining us?" Jack recalled the name rather quickly. He had just seen the doctor not long before this whole children of earth ordeal had transpired after all.

"Not with me...I travel with an Amy now. She's not with me either. She's waiting in the future which I plan to get back to eventually but right now I need for you to come with me. I came here...to make something right. A thank you of sorts." The man gestured only his hand with his words and his tone was very sincere.

"I'm not really in the mood for another sailor, but thanks." Jack scoffed and struggled trying his best not to look over his shoulder.

"No...not of that sort. Jack, just please come inside." The doctor grabbed the captain's sleeve and nearly jerked Jack into the blue box before closing the door behind him. "I know what's out there. I do. You did so much for me recently...I need to do something for you. I normally don't consider things such as this but...well here. When was a time in place when you were Cardiff-based but not with your team?"

Jack couldn't quite figure out what the Doctor was trying to do but he closed his eyes and thought for a while before responding. "There was a time right after the Dalek invasion..."

"Got it." The Doctor nodded once and skipped off to the controls. Before Jack could react, the Tardis started to shift into it's movements and the captain contained his movements grabbing the nearest railing but they didn't take long to stop again and Jack looked over his shoulder to the Doctor with a growl.

"Where did you take me?" Jack hissed his words and stomped to the door jerking it open the second they landed steady only to open that door and step out into Ianto's bedroom. With a lump in his throat the man turned to face the smirking Doctor with his fists balled. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" And as he spoke he heard the door open to the room and his heart stopped. He looked back at the Doctor once more just to see him lift a finger as if to ask Jack to wait. Because Jack was standing clear of the Tardis he wasn't exactly caught off guard by the box leaving. Just as the Tardis vanished, a figure stepped through the door and Jack fell to his knees when Ianto walked through the door


	2. Chapter 2 - The Man Worth His Time

"Jack?" Ianto looked around the room before walking up to the other man and he was about to kneel down with the captain when Jack's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Ianto's hands slid down into the man's hair so that he wouldn't double over and fall from the force of those strong arms. "Jack what's wrong? How did you get in here? I thought you were away on a case..."

Jack slowly stood sliding his hands along the man's hips up to his chest and finally hooked behind Ianto's neck jerking the man into a deep kiss lasting for a few moments before he looked up breathing slightly heavier against the other man's lips and he cracked a smile. "Don't question it...just accept that I'm here...and be with me?" Jack knew he wouldn't have long with Ianto, the Doctor would eventually come for him, but this was the best gift that crazy man had ever given him.

"Jack...what's got'n into you?" The boy slid his body back with a shake of his head but instantly embraced Jack again really enjoying this attention from the older man because Jack was never very intimate to begin with let alone so clingy without a hidden agenda.

"Ianto...Ianto...keep talking keep saying my name..." Jack was so overwhelmed. The captain parted his lips and cupped Ianto's jawline in his hands appreciating the color in the man's cheeks and the breath from his lips before giving the other man another gentle kiss. "Just feel the moment...let it be a moment okay Ianto? We can just...enjoy each other...and never even have to mention it again...just something we'll both be able to cherish forever?"

"Are you hungover? Do you need some coffee? Jack...there's something off about you." The younger man was feeling slightly nervous now that Jack was speaking so passionately but instead of pulling away the boy only gulped and lifted his hands to Jack's coat sliding it off of the captain's shoulders with his fingers instantly locking under the man's light gray suspenders.

"You're so good, Ianto." The man praised softly. "All my desires...all my needs...you never keep me waiting...you never let me down. You're not like the other men...you would never kill me."

"Kill you? Jack...I could never..." Ianto whispered and slid those suspenders down the man's arms until they flopped to Jack's sides and with a bite of his lip Ianto started to unbutton the man's tie revealing his slightly stained white undershirt. "Were you injured?"

"No...just...forget it..." Jack frowned and, to stifle the sadness bubbling inside of him, the older man grasp Ianto's tie and pulled him into a forceful kiss rolling his freshly licked lips against the other man's with a light groan rolling in his throat.

"Jack..." Ianto gasp from the kiss half in protest and half begging for more as his fingers finished unbuttoning the powder blue button-up and he dropped it to the floor tugging at the soiled shirt with a quick precision before his hands started to explore Jack's exposed chest and his lips parted caressing along the captain's jawline. Ianto gulped feeling every contouring muscle along that powerful chest and his body shivered when Jack loosened his colorful tie and started to unfasten his dark blue vest taking the buttons in a stride of his fingers before the stiff fabric dropped to the ground at their feet partnering with Jack's shirt.

"Oh Ianto...I mean it...I could never forget you." The man whispered recalling Ianto's last words in a heated tone and he pulled the other man's lips from his neck just to lock in a very quick kiss that ended with Jack ripping into Ianto's lavender button-up popping the buttons so perfectly that this handyman would have no trouble reattaching them. With a smirk the captain grasp Ianto's hips and slowly walked the other backwards careful to steady their pace so that they wouldn't fall and he pressed the back of Ianto's knees to the side of the bed while Jack's hands started to wander down grasping the boy's bottom very firmly just so that Ianto's body would press tighter to his own. Jack was going to make the best of this gifted situation.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sad Little Secret

"Jack..." Ianto's word was questioning and barely a whisper but the boy never acted like he wanted his employer to stop anything he was doing. Ianto's fingertips grazed the skin on Jack's neck taking in the soft feeling of the hair at the nape of his neck once those hands wrapped fully around. Ianto's body was shivering but from need rather than cold and he found himself wishing Jack were being slight more ravenous like he normally would be. That was when he got the nerve to speak up with his hands dropping firmly to Jack's shoulders. "Jack...is there something wrong? You've never been this gentle with me..."

"That's a shame...and I'm making up for it. I want us to have one night you'll remember for being soft and loving, is that okay?" Jack's right thumb pressed softly to Ianto's back rolling over the light assortment of peach fuzz in that crease of his lower back. The older man leaned in kissing Ianto's shoulder all the way up to his neck with a rumble in his throat. This boy was all Jack could ever ask for and he needed to savor their last chance together.

"I...I can't exactly say no to such a sweet proposal, Jack." Ianto bit his lip and tugged lightly at the back of Jack's hair making the man face him and he lifted his other fingers to the captain's face brushing his fingertips along Jack's cheek down to his lips and he felt a shiver of pure lust when Jack parted his lips showing off those dominant teeth of him. Ianto always loved seeing the man express with that sexy mouth and as his index finger brushed over Jack's soft lips, Ianto's own lips parted with a gasp.

"You enjoying yourself, Ianto?" Jack gave his iconic cheeky grin and his dominant hand slipped slowly down into the boy's trousers despite the restricting belt around Ianto's waistline and he grasp lightly at the top of the man's cheek with a tooth scraping his own bottom lip. Just as quickly as his hand had squirmed inside of those dark trousers, Jack withdrew the digits and jerked at Ianto's belt snapping it to the ground causing Ianto to inhale sharply until he heard the buckle clank when it hit the floor. Jack leaned forward locking Ianto in a sweet kiss muffling a groan of desperation from the younger man and while he was preoccupying Ianto's lips with his own Jack unfastened the man's trouser closures and slid both hands down into the back of the loose fabric with a hum. He squeezed the other man's bottom with those large, forceful hands and Ianto's hands gripped tighter to Jack's shoulders. Ianto was now writhing in anticipation because Jack had never made him wait so long before.

"Jack...please..." Ianto mumbled against the kiss threading his hands into the back of Jack's hair so that his body could press tighter to Jack's. Ianto's breath heaved and his eyes closed just enjoying how close they were but at the same time wishing he could feel more of Jack. Why was he being so gentle? Did Jack know something he didn't know?


End file.
